Noble 6
by macchad00
Summary: What if Noble 6 survived, what if she became a freelancer? What happens when they learn the truth? Spartans never die, they're just MIA; and I'm back.
1. Chapter 1

Hopefully everyone knows about Noble 6 and how she was, "killed" but it's time you heard what truly happened when the Elites attacked, so let's begin.

**After being stabbed and thrown to the ground by Elite**

I lay on the ground motionless, 'am I dead yet?' I keep asking myself, but I know I'm alive, and that I have fatal wounds. After hours of thinking back up will come I realize something. They expected me to die, they no longer care, nobody does. I glance at my helmet, it had been the newest for ODST, white with black lining, just like my armor. 'They won't come, they have given up.'

Slowly getting up, I ignore my helmet and grab the magnum and an Elites energy sword. 'This'll work for now' I thought. Using my locator equipment with the help of Mu, my AI, I located a cryopod, east of my position. 'Rebooting' Mu said. "You're back?" I asked. 'Elites damaged the hologram' she said. "Got it" I muttered.

I limped to the location, it took hours, but nothing happened. Everything was silent. "Alright Mu" I finally said, "when the time's right, wake me." I found the healing factor and turned it on. "Good night Mu" I whispered as I fell into cryosleep.

**Years later…**

"Director, we have found something" Carolina said. "Is this one of the originals?" She looked at the figure in the cryopod. "Original what?" Washington asked. "Spartans. This figure is how they were described. A bit tall though." The ice around the glass began to disappear. "That's probably not good" Wash muttered. The door opened and the figures eyes shot open. "Who are you?" Carolina asked as the female figure stepped out. She looked at Carolina. "I am Noble 6." She answered. "What year is it?" "Not telling you yet. This planet is crawling with Covenant, we need to leave. Now" Carolina said. "479er, we need evac, stat." The pelican dropped from the sky, "alright, everyone on board, especially you 6" Carolina said. They climbed into the pelican and took off towards Mother of Invention, and that's how it all began.


	2. Chapter 2

**On the Mother of Invention**

"Director" Carolina said.

"Yes Agent Carolina?" The Director asked. He looked at me.

"This is who we found" she answered. I looked at the 'Director'. He was old, he wore glasses, was practically bald and just looking in his eyes you could tell he was old.

"Hello, Director" I said. "I'm 6". He looked at me with a blank expression. "_Noble_ 6" I said.

"Ah know who you are" he said with a heavy accent that I couldn't place. (Texan maybe?) "How are you alive though, I thought you were dead."

"Cryosleep" I answered.

"She needs some updated armor, sir" Carolina said. "Maybe some equipment too."

"Can we trust her?" He asked.

"Yes," I said. "Better than the UNSC can right about now." They both looked at me. "Go ahead! Talk as if I'm not here"

"Yeah, I think she's trust worthy" Carolina said. "I'll go get some armor if you want director."

"Go ahead Carolina. But I want you to keep an eye on her." The Director said.

"Come on 6" she said. "I'm Carolina." Carolina showed me the ship and after a while I got new armor and upgraded my equipment. Then we met with the Director again and he assigned me the state name Maryland, a locker and a bunk room.

"Training time" Carolina smirked. "Director put you against 3 of the best agents, good luck."

_Round start_ the ships main AI said, so we began. The first bit was kinda like sword fighting, I won easily.

_Hand to hand fighting, begin_. One ran at me with a punch, I ducked and hit him in the ribcage and under his arm and flipped him. The next one tried sneaking up behind me, I threw a backwards round house kick to his face, catching behind his ear. The last one put up a fight, throwing a punch at my face; I caught it and flipped him. He spun up, trying to trip me but I jumped, kicking him in the face and then punched him in the chest.

**During match in teams box**

"He's doing well" North said.

"You mean she," Carolina walked in.

"That's a girl?" North said.

"That's the new recruit, Maryland" Carolina told him.

"Doesn't look like she was given the right name," South smirked. "Maryland is a bit girly for someone that can kick ass this well."

**Arena**

"Had enough yet boys?" I joked. "Or do you want to go cry home to your mommies?" They looked at me.

"Who is this chick?" Said one in tan armor with whit lining. The other one grunted, he had white armor and orange trim.

"I'm your worst nightmare" I said running at them and at the last moment I dropped to the ground and quickly spun around, using my leg to knock them down. The 3rd one ran at me and I punched him in the face.

_Round 2, agent Maryland_ FLSS said. _Paint guns, begins in 3, 2, 1. Round begin_.

I shot them all down, round by round.

_Final round, begin_

They ran at me guns blazing, real bullets. I dodged each one, I kept shooting and I got all of them a lot except for the one with the tan armor, who was using the paint bullets still. I finally got him with a punch and shot him in the chest. Turning around I saw the grenade. If I didn't know about the tan guy behind me, I would have dodged; instead, I used the bubble shield I still had with the help of Mu.

The medical team ran in as the bubble shield fell. I was motionless, and I hurt, but I was still alive. The one in white and orange armor walked towards me. "Maine, it's over" said the one I'd just saved. Maine continued walking towards me and aimed the gun at my head. I realized what was happening, almost too late. I rolled out of the way as the bullet hit the ground. I tripped him and jumped up.

As he stood I kicked his face, cracking his visor where my heal hit. He growled. _I can't keep this up much longer, the wounds from those Elites never healed enough and that grenade isn't helping much_ I thought to myself. I was about to attack again when the Director walked in. " What is going on," he was angry, "Maine, the training session was over _and_ you lost. If that happens again you will be put on probation." Then he walked out of the room, the counselor following close behind.


	3. Chapter 3

"You Ok?" I turned around to see a white and silver armored guy.

"I think" I lied.

"Good." He said, "I'm USA". I nodded. "You should follow me, you look pretty bad." He led me to recovery and told the medics to be careful. "And check for any previous injuries" USA said as he walked away. They examined the scars and injuries that covered my body. Small scars from training to the not yet fully healed stomach wound.

"She may need zero gravity surgery sir" One of the men said, "she has unhealed wounds that were never taken care of and could kill her if not fixed.

"Alright, we'll start as soon as we can." The other man said. "Go wait in the locker room." He told me and I began to walk away towards the shower room and locker room.

I stood under the warm water, wishing I could wash away m failure, regrets and memories. _Why did they die for me? Why am I so special?_ I asked myself. Images of the others dying flashed through my mind; I punched the wall leaving a large dent. _Whoops_.

I was going through a small bag in the bench in the Locker room wearing a black sports bra and the black spandex like material pants I wear under my armor when I heard the door on the guy's side open. I looked and noticed the glass window and saw York, Wash, Maine and North walk in. I was fine with it until I remembered the awful scar from the Elites energy sword on my back; I winced, feeling the pain again just thinking about it.

"Is that the new recruit?" I heard one of them ask.

"I think so" said the other.

"What happened to her?" I turned around standing at that exact moment and looked at Wash; I grabbed the shirt I wore under my armor and put the bag in my locker slamming it shut.

"Really Wash?" York said. "You just pissed her off."

"It was just a question" Wash replied.

"Next time think before you speak" I snapped at them. "It won't cause anyone bad memories then" I left the room after quickly putting on the shirt.

"I'm sorry!" He yelled as I left.

"Sorry doesn't bring back my friends" I said. "It can't bring back my home and it can't make me forgive you." I realized what I had said and wished I hadn't. _I'm not special,_ I thought, _I'm an idiot that doesn't think._ I left the room and headed towards the zero gravity surgery area, knowing that I shouldn't have taken as long in the locker room and that I should've gotten here quicker. "Sorry if I'm late" I apologized to the head medical guy.

"You're not late at all." He told me. "Now follow me." He led me to a room and told me to lie down on the surgery bed in the center of the room. They put me asleep and began the surgery.


	4. Chapter 4

**Any suggestions for the story? I love reviews and advice is nice to get. Now please read the story :)**

I woke up to see North, Washington and Carolina. Wash was pacing, North was sitting in the chair next to me and Carolina was leaning against the wall looking at Maine who I just noticed. "What's up?" I said sitting up.

"Hey" Carolina said, looking at me.

"So she awakens" North joked as Wash stopped, looked at me then left. "How do you feel?" North asked.

"I've been better, I've been worse" I shrugged. I began to stand up when I felt dizzy.

"Careful" North said. "Zero grav. surgeries can be pretty rough."

"I see" I said. "More like feel." Carolina smiled.

"Got to go" she said. "Director wants me."

"See ya later then" I said as she left.

"What's your real name?" North asked after Carolina left.

"I've never really gone by my real name" I said. "Just by nicknames" North nodded.

"I'd better go" North said. He got up and left.

"Bye" I whispered.

I looked around the room then got up and headed towards the locker room. I put on the armor and headed towards the training room. I was almost there when I ran into the Counselor. "Is the training room occupied sir?" I asked my new black ODST helmet under my arm.

"I believe so. But if you must you can ask the Director when you can train" he said.

"Thank you sir" I answered as he walked onto the training room floor. I walked to the glass "box" where the others had watched my match.

On the training room floor was a figure with the same black armor I had but instead had a MKVI helmet and no cyan trim. The figure was talking to the director. _Hey, Mu?_

'Yeah' I heard Mu answer in my head.

_Can you check that figure down there? I still don't trust these people much._

'On it!' Mu went and checked out the figure without being noticed. Mu is an artificial intelligence that has a human form. She, or it, has a female voice and figure. Mu is a blackish colored AI with cyan lines. (Sort of like Cortana from Halo 4, base color is black and the lines are cyan or tealish).

'Back' Mu said. 'It's an Ai. She's an AI I should say. Her names Allison, AKA Agent Texas or Tex. She has her own AI too. Omega I believe. Threat level isn't very high, 48% right now, but it seems to be rising.'

_Thanks Mu._ I thought. I walked down to the floor and over to the Director. "Is there any time I could train?" I asked.

"Maybe later" the Director said.

"Or right now sir" Tex suggested. "Don't worry; I'll go easy on her."

"No need to go easy on me" I said almost smiling as I cut off the Director from what he was saying.

"Don't kill each other" the Director said.

I nodded and put on the helmet. "Ready when you are" I said.

"Round begin" FLSS announced. I ran at Tex and before attacking I dropped to the ground like a baseball player sliding to a base. I kicked her legs out from under her, causing Tex to fall. Tex used it to her advantage and did a back handspring before running and attacking me.

"Nice move Maryland" Tex said as I dodged her punch.

"I had great teachers" I said, finally landing a kick to her face. As she fell backwards she knocked me to the ground. "You've got some move yourself" I said getting up quickly. Tex ran at me and tried punching my visor; I quickly dodged and flipped her.

"The others couldn't even land a hit" Tex said. "You, are a lot better."

"Why thank you" I said bringing my heel to her visor, missing by a centimeter.

We continued fighting until the Director announced it as a stalemate. "Youre good" I said. "I've never been beaten by another soldier."

"Same" Tex replied as she left. She walked to the Directors who told her something and she left the room; heading who knows where.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, 2 IMPORTANT things before you read:**

**1) I know I don't make these very long but I do my best. And if you review, dont just say "I hate it" or "it's terrible", you aren't the one writing it and it's not like I'm making you read it.**

**2) Until further notice my other 2 stories will not be updated for a while; possibly until I finish this one. Sorry if you were reading them, I just need to finish this one.**

I walked into the docking bay after hearing 479er radioing them to open the door so she could dock. Of course she got her way; with the help of the director. I watched as the rolled Maine to the zero gravity surgery room. He'd been shot in the throat and if I was right, he should be, or will be, dead. Though, I was stabbed and I'm still standing right here. I walked over to the window of the room as they began the surgery. Washington and York walked in talking but I wasn't paying attention. After a moment I asked, "I you guys were watching a friend die, or watched them die, what would you do?"

"I'd cry. I guess. I mean, I'd be sad they're gone and I'd wish they were still here" York said.

"I don't know" was Washington's answer.

I smiled. "I had a friend that I asked the same question to. He said, 'I'd take your armor and sell it on eBay'. It was a joke, of course" I said, remembering exactly what had happened, and exactly what he had said.

"Some friend" Washington smiled, almost laughed I think.

I looked at York, "what happened to your eye?"

"Training" he answered. "Why?"

"Well," I took off my helmet revealing my long brown-blond hair, pale skin and the scar I had on my left eye from Reach. "My friends thought this was impossible to happen. I used to have some pretty good friends."

"You mean you do have amazing friends?"

"Yeah" I almost laughed. "I do have pretty amazing friends, don't I."

"Yeah, we _are_ pretty awesome" York smiled. "So, where do you come from anyways?"

"Reach" I answered my voice suddenly quiet.

"You mean that destroyed alien planet?" Idaho asked. I looked and saw him walking down the hall.

"Yeah. Why?"

"That place is old. If that was your home, you'd have to be older than you are."

"You don't know how old I am."  
"You _look_ about 20, 21" he said. "Wait a sec. Wash, what was her armor like when you guys found this chick?"

"It was beat up, no helmet and the UNSC symbol…" Washington trailed off.

"She's UNSC you idiot!" Idaho yelled. He shoved me up against the wall with a tight grip around my neck.

"Let. Go" I gasped for breath. "I won't. Fight you."

"Let her go!" York yelled.

"Are you siding with the enemy?"

"What?! No!"

"_She_ is UNSC! She's the enemy!"

"I'm not your enemy" I coughed. He tightened his grip and I had no choice but to knee him in the gut. Hard. He recoiled and if he hadn't had his helmet on, his face probably would be full of anger. "I am your team mate and your friend! I am **_not_** your enemy!" I screamed.

"No" he said. "You aren't my team mate" He sounded calm, way too calm for him.

I relaxed, "if you want a fight, we can settle this in training" I said annoyed.

"Fine" Idaho growled. He glared at me through his visor and left.

"Well this'll be fun" I rolled my eyes and put my helmet back on.

"Are you really UNSC?" York asked.

"Noble 6; alive and ready to fight. No mercy to my _real _enemies" I said with a salute that I really didn't bother trying to make an effort.

"So you are UNSC?" York asked again.

"I guess you could say I was."

"Then why are you even here?!"

"I had nowhere else to go! There is no refuge for someone supposed dead. Or at least no refuge for me."

"Don't your UNSC buddies want you back" I heard a voice growl. I turned and saw USA.

"As if, they're probably glad I'm dead. At least, most of them."

"What's your real name though?" Wash asked.

"Weiss" I answered looking away. "I'm gonna go get ready for the match later; I'm not sure if I'm really ready right now."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I've been taking so long, I'm doing my best with updates considering the amount of homework I've been getting and the tests we have this week and next week.**

**Thanks for the great reviews! I started off thinking no one would read this; seems i was wrong.**

**Enjoy!**

I walked down a long hallway thinking. Thinking about my past and my old team and my friends. As I walked I sang a song in my head.

I saw Rhode Island (the agent, not the state). "Hey" I asked.

"Oh, Hey MD" he stopped. "What's up?"

"About to go kick Idaho's little ass."

"Sounds fun; when do you think this showdown will happen?"

"In an hour probably, but I already know who will win."

"Who?"

"Guess" I smirked.

"You?"

"Maybe" I shrugged. "Unless I let him win."

"Why would you do that?"

"I have my reasons" I shrugged.

"Ok then" he almost laughed.

"I'd better go; I've got training."

"See ya later then."

"Yeah, see ya later Rhode" I walked down to the training room and adjusted my helmet then checked the longer leader board.

"Nice Mary! Number 9!" I looked and saw Nevada.

"No calling me "Mary". And nice job, 10" I smiled to myself.

"Whatever MD" Nevada turned around. "I have some work to do."

"Cool. I'm getting in some last minute training before my fight with Idaho."

"Actually, the Director says you're next for implantation. You know, AI?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, he wants you for surgery now."

"Then I'd better go" I began to leave.

"Good luck. I've heard AI can be a handful."

"I'll be fine" as I said it I thought about Mu. _You ok Mu?_ I realized I hadn't talked to Mu for days.

_'Fine' _the AI responded.

_Sorry I haven't talked much. I almost forgot about you._

_It's ok; I'm a very quiet AI._

_I know you are; just very talkative on the battle field. _I smiled as I began to walk down the hall.

_Is there a problem with that?_ If I could see Mu, she probably would've shrugged.

_No. I think you're going to have friend soon_ I joked.

_Ok, maybe that's a good thing_.

_You're right._ I walked into a room then stopped.

"Prep her for surgery" the Director was saying. "Here is the fragment. I will be watching." The medical guys nodded and then it was time to begin. I was prepped for surgery then put half to sleep. I don't know exactly what happened but images began to flash in front of me. Training camp, Reach, Noble team, John, Jun, George, Kat, Emile, and their deaths. I screamed a blood curdling scream and they tried holding me down. I punched one in the face as I saw Kat fall to the ground after being shot. She had been first. Then I watched as Jorge threw me off the Covenant ship, I watched it blow up; 2 down, 3 to go. I thrust my heel into someone's chest and backhanded someone across the face; Carter flying his pelican into the Scarab. I didn't see the medical ream around me anymore, I saw Elites. I shoved my fist at someones face, shoved the table towards them and ran out of the room as the image of Emile being stabbed by an Elite flashed in my mind.

I ran down a hall. _There have to be drop pods somewhere_ I thought to myself.

_Turn left up ahead, then right._ I heard a voice in my head.

_What the hell?! _I screamed in my mind.

_I'm Kappa, and I see I'm not your only AI._

_Yeah, true that._ I saw images a Reach wherever I looked now, but I could also see the ships interior. I turned left then took an immediate right.

_There are drop pods in here somewhere but if you keep running you can get to the docking bay and get a pelican._ Kappa said.

"Thanks" I whispered. I grabbed my helmet from the locker room, after breaking open the door of a couple lockers, and ran towards the drop pods. "This is my favorite part of being a Spartan" I smiled as I prepared to drop. "Ready in 3" I began. We were over a planet that I couldn't see very well from my position. "2" I put in the coordinates of the planet beneath me. "1" I dropped.

My adrenaline was pumping fast and I smiled. I forgot how much fun this could be; then I watched as the image of me being stabbed flashed through my eyes. Thrown to the ground by the Elite and left to die. I had failed my home. I failed my team. I failed Reach.

**On The Mother of Invention**

"Gather the team, hunt her down. Get her back to this ship right now!" The Director was furious. Noble 6 is somewhere on the ship, they would find her. But the destruction she might cause. He pushed the thought tp the back of his mind.

"Un-cleared drop-pod has been launched" FLSS said.

"What the Hell is going on?!" Carolina and the team were outside.

"You're going to get Maryland," The Director. "Now."

"I knew it! She's a traitor!" Idaho yelled, running in.

"I need her back here now. Go find her" The Director ignored Idaho. "479-er will bring you to that planet bellow us. Now go!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, quick authors note: I'm going to do my best to type a lot faster now. I just had a lot of big tests and i have a few more soon. And I mean big tests. Anyways, I'll do my best and I love review ;) Also, is anyone else depressed about MCR breaking up because it killed me. I've been listening to them while I write and I will continue to do so now. Lastly, I may have more bad language in the story. Just warning you. Though I'm not sure. Just don't expect nice kid friendly words to be throughout the story. Alright, that's all. Now please read and review ^.^**

**Now back to Maryland/6**

I shook my head a little. "What's up with that?"

_The memories? _Kappa asked.

"Yeah, why?"

_Sorry, I'm a memory AI; I guess that'll happen._

"It's ok for now" I looked down; I was heading straight for the planet. _Maybe it'll be like Reach,_ I thought. _Impact in 3 2 1… 0 _I thought as I hit the ground. The drop-pod flew open and I walked onto the dead looking planet. "Great. I'm stuck on a dead planet. That's just great" I yelled sarcastically. "This is just a waste of time." I walked around for a while, thinking this really _was _a dead planet when I picked up something on my visor. _Kappa, hack into that radio frequency, Mu, get ready_, I thought to the AI.

_Ok_ both AI responded.

Let's just say that hacking into the radio frequency was the easy part and after that wasn't exactly what I expected. So, here's what I heard;

"Cortana, can you pick up any frequencies in the area?"

_I'm picking something up now. _I heard a female voice replied. Both voices were familiar. Master Chief, Spartan 117, and Cortana, his AI. They were a legend; everyone knows who they are. Not even I was that good. And I never would be.

"Find anything?" I heard Chief ask.

_Yeah, there's a radio signal north of here. It looks like another Spartan._

"North? Got it. We're heading there now."

"Crap. We're moving" I growled. "Now."

I scanned the area and began to head west. Surely he wouldn't be able to find me if I got far enough away fast enough.

"_Who are you and why are you here?"_ I heard the radio crackle to life as Chief transmitted.

"I'll tell you, if this is a secure channel. Though, you won't believe me" I replied.

"_It's a secure channel. Now tell me who you are."_

"Impatient much?" I laughed to myself and heard an impatient growl. "Ok ok, I'll tell you. I'm 6. As in Noble 6; but you can call me Weiss" I was still laughing a little.

"_Alright then, Weiss, what are you doing here?"_

"Just trying not to go insane, so, you know the usual" I laughed a little.

"_I don't care much for jokes" he growled._

"Of course not. You _are_ the Master Chief. Am I correct?"

"That's classified."

"You are definitely him. I think I trained with you before."

"The year is-"

"Around 2562? I know."

"Don't be smart with me" he growled.

"Sure, and you can continue to act like nobody's ever had to save your ass before" I laughed. "I remember saving your ass during training. Not like you paid much attention to me though. Even after I supposedly died."

"Noble 6 _is _dead. No one could have survived what happened to her."

"Yet you survived falling from space?"

"That's different."

"Yes, because falling from space will definitely cause less damage than being stabbed in the damn stomach" I growled sarcastically.

"Well…" he began, unsure of how to reply.

"Oh shut up" I growled, annoyed. "If you're as good as you should be, shouldn't you have found me by now?"

"I did find you," he said. I turned around and saw him, his MA5 aimed at me.

"Can we all be friends here? I'm UNSC too" I carefully placed the Magnum in its holster.

"And?" he kept the gun aimed at me.

"Doesn't that mean we should get along?" I asked.

"No" he answered. "Who did you say you were again?"

"Noble 6."

"Maybe we can get along" he placed the MA5 on his back.

"Well that's a relief" I smiled. "Nice to see you again, John."

"How do you… I mean, I don't know who you're talking about" Chief growled.

"I know it's you. You can't lie to me; right Mu?" I asked the AI as it appeared.

_Right as ever_ the AI responded. _Nice to see you two again._

"How do you know this?" Chief growled.

"UNSC Noble 6. I know a lot you don't know."

"Whatever" Chief growled.

I was about to say something but a large yellow dot appeared on in the corner of my visor. "Shit" I growled.

"What's that?" Chief asked, grabbing his MA5.

"My new team is after me" I said, grabbing the sniper rifle from my back. "I'd rather run than fight right now but I don't seem to have much of a choice. But you should get out of here right now. Or I swear, I will shoot you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, now get the fuck out of here or I'm going to kill you" I threatened.

"Just this once, I will listen to you. But only this time" he growled then turned and ran.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, really sorry about taking so long to post and update. Anywas, read and review! Please? I really like reviews ^.^**

Moments later the pelican was in view and Chief was out of sight.

"Hello there guys" I transmitted as the pelican landed.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" I heard Washington yell.

"Absolutely nothing" I answered almost truthfully. "The AI drove me crazy, but I'm good now."

"Shouldn't you get rid of the damn AI if it drove you nuts?"

"No way in hell!" I grinned. "I like the AI!"

"Are you insane?!" York yelled.

"No, I'm perfectly sane."

"Sure you are" South muttered.

"Let's get back" Carolina growled. "The Director's pissed."

"Whatever" I groaned. "Let's go then."

"Yeah" North said as I climbed into the back of the pelican.

I sat in one of the seats near the back, away from the others. "I'm still fighting Idaho when we get back, right?" I asked. "If not I might as well jump out now."

"Possibly" Carolina answered. "But I doubt it."

"Well, I guess I'll be jumping now…" I joked.

"Haha, no" 479er said, starting with a slight joking laugh that became a stern 'no'.

"I'm just joking around" I sighed, leaning back a bit in the seat.

* * *

"What the hell happened?!" The Director yelled in his accent as I walked off the ship.

"I've already answered this question" I muttered. "I wasn't thinking at all."

"Get her to recovery" The Director ordered. "I want that AI removed immediately."

"No" I growled.

"What?" he turned to me. "What did you just say to me?"

"I said no. If you want the AI back so badly, you'll have to kill me."

"That AI is property of Project Freelancer" the Director snarled.

"Like I give a damn" I shot back. "More like my property now that it's in my head."

"That AI belongs to me" the Director said calmly. "And if you won't give it back, I guess we will kill you."

"Go ahead and try" I hissed. "Not even Maine, Florida, Illinois or one of the best agents can kill me."

"You wanna bet?" Illinois laughed. Illinois was one of the better agents. Not that great compared to the top 5 on the leader board, but pretty good.

"Hit me with your best shot" I challenged. "I've been craving a fight all day."

"Looks like you've got one" Michigan smiled.

"Never mentioned you, Michi" I sneered.

"Right here" Michigan growled. "Right now."

"Bring it" I laughed.

"Not here" Carolina shouted. "Not now!"

"Yes _mom_" I mocked.

"Don't mock me" she growled.

"You aren't the boss of me" I growled. "You don't own me."

"I am the boss of you so stop now and go get rid of that AI" the Director ordered.

"No" I smiled. "I won't."

"Yes" Carolina snarled. "You will."

"Who died and put you in power?" I growled at her.

"All of you stop" The Director ordered. "Maryland, that AI is to be removed immediately; the rest of you may leave."

As everyone else left The Director looked at me and growled. "Go get rid of the AI."

"Over my dead body" I hissed walking off. I had training to do and I didn't care about being put on probation or any shit like that. All I cared about was getting in some training before the curfew that, I'm pretty sure, nobody actually follows. Well, maybe Carolina and the ass-kisser agents follow it, but other than that… you get my point.

Because nothing really happened while I was training, I'll just tell you what I had been thinking about during the past hour. Mostly about the other agents. So heres what I had decided/was thinking:

Carolina: Shes the Directors daughter and a real pain in the ass. She pushes herself way to hard and always _has_ to be the _best._

USA: He was annoying as hell. Sometimes I can't even stand being around him. He's pretty close to the bottom of the leader board too.

Georgia: His file is pretty empty and I never really met him due to a jetpack incident in space. I wonder what happened to him.

Illinois: He's another pain in the ass but he kinda reminds me of one of my training buddies from a while ago.

Idaho: He's strong, a good agent and can be a nice guy, but he underestimates some people way to much and is way too overconfident. It's actually sickening.

Texas: Her file is pretty much empty. There's very few things in it and there is _nothing_ in it that could be useful. But I can tell that she's got some pretty huge secrets and I will find out. (I sound like a stalker lol).

New York: Alright, I'm just going to say this right now so I never have to tell you later; he's a good looking guy and has a pretty good sense of humor. Well, maybe not that good…

North Dakota: He is _really _good looking. I mean, he has _naturally _blond hair _and_ blue eyes. That's just hot. (I cann_ot believe _I just said that out loud). He's an amazing agent and is caring. His sister could at least _try_ and be a bit nicer. Seriously, he is the best friend, team mate and/or brother anyone could have. So a complete opposite of his sister.

CT/Connecticut: She's secretive and I _know_ she's hiding something. She has the vibe of a traitor so I think I'll try and keep a close eye on her.

Hawaii: He's a nice guy, a good agent and a great friend. I don't know too much about him so I'll leave it at that.

Minnesota: She's a lot like Hawaii, (in fact, I swear that they're dating), but a bit more reasonable.

Wyoming: I like his accent. It's kinda funny. He's also a good agent and I'm guessing pretty well known by the guard agent peoples…

Louisiana: Don't even get me started on this bitch.

Kentucky: Nice guy; pretty strong and smart but not the prettiest guy you could see on this ship.

California: Cali is pretty sweet. Not someone you'd expect to see in the military. That is, until you see her on the battlefield.

Washington: He's probably the worst of the best or the best of the worst. He's good but not too good. He doesn't take his helmet off much but there was a picture of him in his file. He has dark brown hair, almost black, and a tealish blue eye color that's hard to describe but is _really_ nice looking. His skin is pale yet tan in a way. I guess he could be considered good looking to some girls. Just not me.

After that I decided to head back to my room, which I shared with a few of the others, and fell asleep. After taking off the armor of course. My dreams were full of nightmares; the bad ones. And I mean, the "I'm about to fucken die and I'm just watching my life, family, and teams fall apart" kind of dreams that, of course, only I would have. I shot up in my bed with bloody knuckles, fingers, and scraped up arms. "What the hell is wrong with me?" I whispered, staring at the blood.

* * *

**Alright, I think when I finish up this story I'm thinking of a few anime/manga or book fanfics. I shall now list them below:**

**1) Soul Eater**

**2) Ao No Exorcist (Blue Exorcist is the English name)**

**3) Ouran High School Host Club**

**4) Finish or restart my Maximum Ride story**

**5) Angel Beats**

**6) I Am Number 4**

**Tell me what you guys think please! I can't really decide which one to write and I'd love to hear your guys suggestions and what you guys think. Please review and you are all awesome people ^.^**

**See ya (or talk in this case) next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Haha! looks like I'm getting a bit better at this. So, out of the other fanfics that I mentioned last chapter, which do you guys wanna see? Remember to review! I ****_really_**** love reviews. Tell me what ya think ^.^ Now read on!**

**The next morning…**

"Hey, Mary! You ok?" I heard Nevada call over.

"I'm fine Nevi" I answered with a weak smile.

"Oh no you aren't! You didn't tell me not to call you Mary, MD!"

"I'm tired. That's all" I frowned, did I really just let that slip by me?

"Then you and I are doing some one-on-one training" she growled.

"Or not" North came up behind us. "Maryland here is on probation."

"That sucks" Nevi sighed.

"Not really" I smiled. "Are there any instruments here?"

"I think" Nevi replied. "You could ask the Director."

"That's a bad idea" I smiled, trying to not laugh. "If I'm on probation because of the, uh, incident yesterday, then me talking to the Director will just end badly."

"You mean like getting all banged up while asleep?" North smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" I almost yelled.

"The fact that when you woke up you had blood on your hands and arms" North raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "How'd that happen anyways?"

"Uh… nightmare" it was more of a question than an actual answer.

"Yeah, right."

"I'm just gonna go see if I can find a guitar" I said, turning around.

"You play guitar?"

"No" I smiled. "I play guitar, violin, piano, bass, drums and flute."

"And I'm going to guess you can sing?"

"I guess" I shrugged. "But I don't really sing in front of people though…"

"Go ahead" he smiled.

"Uh, I don't really like singing in front of others."

"If I get you the guitar will you?" Nevi butt in.

"Maybe" I grinned.

"North, go get that guitar" Nevi ordered.

"On it" North walked off down a hall I'd never really bothered looking down.

"You're gonna make me sing, aren't you" I sighed.

"Of course" Nevi responded happily.

"Fine" I muttered. "Let me just think of a song."

"Better hurry up" Nevi grinned. "North'll be back soon."

"I realized that" I sighed; _I can't believe I just agreed to that._

A moment later North came back with a really nice acoustic guitar.

"Here ya go" North grinned. "What song?"

"I'm not positive. I was really hoping I would never have to play in front of anyone again."

"Why not?" Nevi asked.

"Yeah" North frowned. "Why not?"

"I'm not the biggest fan of playing in front of people" I answered, taking the guitar. I swung the strap over my shoulder and took the pic from the neck of the guitar. I tested the strings and immediately stopped. "Has this _ever _been tuned?"

"Don't think anyone's ever played it" Nevi responded.

"Great" I rolled my eyes, my voice dripping with sarcasm. I started tuning the guitar, thinking about the lyrics to the song I was going to play. "Alright" I finally said. The guitar was as close to tuned as I could get it.

"Then start!" Nevi grinned, jumping up and down which I would've been fine with, if she wasn't so big in _that_ compartment, as I'm calling it here.

"Yeah yeah" I sighed.

"What song?" North asked.

"Not telling" I grinned. "If you're smart, you'll know exactly what song it is" I smiled and began to strum the guitar.

"Tell me why you're here, you could walk away right now." I began.

"No one would stop you, you're free to choose your own way.

Don't be afraid, of the choice you make it's alright...

Questions remain, they will linger on like memories.

Were you right to... Give your life to...

Someone else to run it for you?

Do you wish you... Kept your life to...

Be somebody?" I began to strum a bit faster, picking up the pace.

"Good to conquer evil,

Lies to fight the truth,

Are any of us only saints or sinners?

Or is it always red vs. blue?" I began the instrumental, which was really just the tune at the beginning without words. I kept my eyes on the fingerings for the notes so I wouldn't see Nevi and North in front of me as I began to sing again, wishing this was an electrical guitar.

"Tell me why you're here, do you even know yourself?

Do you belong here? You don't fit anywhere else...

Don't feel betrayed, only we can wipe the slate clean,

Does it even matter? It only matters that we're here...

Were you right to... Give your life to...

Someone else to (run it for you?)

Do you wish you... Kept your life too...?" I began the next instrumental, just like the one before. It would've sounded much better on an electric guitar. I hummed the tune to myself then began again.

"Good to conquer evil,

Lies to fight the truth,

Are any of us only saints or sinners?

Or is it always...

Red vs. Blue...?!" I held the last note as I finished up the last few chords.

"That was amazing" Nevi exclaimed.

"That was nothing" I said.

"No, that was brilliant. You're amazing!" North smiled and I felt heat rising to my face, tinting my cheeks an almost invisible pink.

"No I'm not" I smiled. "I guess I'm ok, but I'm definitely not amazing.

"No" Nevi grinned. "You _are_ amazing."

"Why aren't you with Puerto Rico?" I smirked. Those two seemed to like each other a lot.

"Why haven't you made out with North yet?" she grinned.  
"What?!" I almost yelled. I was totally blushing now and I think North was too.

"You two are so cute" Nevi giggled.

"Ok, that's it. I'm going to go find somewhere to be _alone_" I growled. "Do _not_ follow me."

"Ok" Nevi said, still giggling.

"You can be _really_ annoying" I commented before walking away. I knew where I was going and I was finally going to get a chance to be completely alone. Or so I thought.

* * *

**Am I good at cliffhangers? I never really thought I was but I seem to have done it last chapter and I think this chapter... anyways, tell me which fanfic you want to see from my list last chapter. I'll do my best to get the next chapter out soon. Bye now! ^.^**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Since no one really said anything about what my next fanfic should be about, I decided Soul Eater or Ouran High School Host Club. What do ya think?**

**Anyways, heres the next chapter ^.^ read and review please!**

**Later on…**

I looked around and walked into an empty room. "I can't believe how hard it is to keep people out of your own personal business" I sighed, flipping open the book I had found. I had a portable ear bud radio thing in case I was needed somewhere. I sat on the ground in a dark corner, hoping no one would be able to find me.

_Chapter 1:_

_The girl walked down the silent halls of the fortress. "Where am I?" she whispered._

_"Mayday! Mayday! We are under attack!" a radio crackled to life._

_The girl ran over to it. "Hello! I'm here! Do you know where I am?" she yelled, pressing down the transition button._

_"Mayday! Mayday!" the radio repeated, almost like a broken record._

_"No" the girl backed away, frightened._

_"Akuhei" a man placed his hand on the girls shoulder with a firm grip. "You cannot escape us."_

_"NO!" Akuhei screamed, a burst of electricity flew from her body as she turned and faced the man. "Stay away from me!"_

_"Come here child, come—"_

"Whatcha reading?" I looked up and saw New Jersey.

"Hey Jersey" I smiled, folding the page of the book and hiding it from her sight.

"Come on" Jersey begged. "Please tell me!"

"When I finish it" I smirked.

"Why are you so annoying? And stubborn" she growled in annoyance.

"I don't know" I shrugged, smirking. "I just am."

"Whatever," she sighed. "Just hurry up and finish it."

"I just started it though. It takes longer than an hour to finish a book ya know."

"I know, I know. I'm not some first grader" Jersey mumbled and walked off.

"Well, that's debatable" I frowned, then opened the book back up, continuing to read. Unfortunately, I didn't get too far before someone else came along.

"Maryland" I looked up at Nevi, who was smiling as she called my name in a singsong voice. "The Counselor needs to see you."

"Comin'" I sighed. How hard was it to find a place to be _alone_?

"You wanted to see me sir?" I said as Nevi pranced off down the hall.

"Yes" he answered dully. "You have been assigned to a team and need to begin coming to classes for—"

"I know" I said, cutting off what he was about to say. "Is there anything I can do while on probation?"

"I'm afraid not" he answered. "Now you should be in this room every day at 9 AM. Is that understood, Maryland?"

"Yes sir" I said with a slight salute, just like I was taught.

"Good" he said.

"Uh, can I go?" I asked after a moment.

"Go ahead" The Counselor answered.

"Thanks" I said, turning around and leaving.

As soon as I was out of the room as Indiana and Ohio came up behind me. Indy and Ohio are another set of twins in this freelancer thing. Both of them were girls and looked very similar. "Hey MD" Indy said, grinning.

"What do you two want" I groaned, annoyed.

"We're bored and thought that maybe you wanted to play a game" they said in unison.

"I don't play games" I growled.

"Please?" Ohio asked, making her face really close to mine.

"No" I said flatly, pushing her back. If this was a high school and those two were boys, they would be perfect hosts in a host club.

"You're no fun" Indy pouted.

"Nah," I smiled. "I'm only fun when I want to be."

"So…" Indy thought out loud.

"Never" Ohio finished her sentence.

"No" I smiled. "Just rarely."

"Great" they said in unison and sighed. "When you want to come and play, you know who to call though" they snickered and I began to walk off.

"Where're you going?" Ohio ran in front of me and Indy blocked off the closest door I could use to escape.

"Anywhere but here" I smirked. "Now get out of my way."

"Nah" they said. "That'd be no fun."  
"It won't be fun if you don't get out of my way either."

"Whatever" they sighed and Ohio moved. "But you're gonna have to play with us later."

"If I feel like it" I called over my shoulder as I walked down the hallway.

I walked into the room and grabbed a mini computer thing that had been on my original armor. I flipped through programs for a few hours before deciding to just fall asleep. It was pretty late by then anyways. I placed the device under the pillow and pulled the blanket over my head and fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about it being short, it didn't seem right to skip into what would happen next. Remember, I love reviews ;)**

**Sorry if the updates get less frequent, which they might not, but I started the next fanfic that I'll be posting.**

**Also, I might do a pole for Japanese names (with meanings) and wanted you guys to suggest some. I can find the meanings. Please review ^.^ bye!**


End file.
